1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to modular light merchandising systems, which can be used for, among other uses, displaying goods to be sold. More particularly, it relates to a modular light system having components that can both support and illuminate the goods, and for doing so in a decorative and esthetically pleasing manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tubular lights generally, and those illuminated using light emitting diodes (LEDs), are commonly used in various environments, both commercial and residential. However, there are limitations on their usage and effectiveness, particularly in the area of display. For example, current LED tubes are hardwired, with the sole purpose of illumination. They do not offer merchandising capabilities.